Now-a-days, increasing numbers of endpoints can be communicatively connected to receive and send media (e.g., an audio stream, an image a video stream and the like). For example, endpoints may include smart phones, tablets, and Internet protocol (IP) set-top boxes, and the like. Such endpoints may be capable of storing media, such as, mass media and/or user-generated media in local storages. Other than the local storages, the media may also be stored in cloud based storages. Given the diversity of the media and its sources, existing techniques may not be able to seamlessly aggregate the media across the endpoints.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.